All alone
by ItsAStupidAssDecisionThing
Summary: I had been hurt, over, and over and over again. I had been pushed down, and stepped on ruthlessly. I had been left alone. And you cant do that to me and get away with it. Percy Jackson; prepare to die. Rated 'M' for torture scenes and possible 'near lemons' in the future;)
1. No one cares

**What happened to me?**

_678, 679, 680, 681, 682._

That's it. 682 barbs on the fence.

682 barbs on the fence in the middle of the biggest city in the world, a world that doesn't know that there is a city bigger than China. Than New York. Than all of them combined.

And coincidentally, the bigger the city, the smaller it makes you feel.

So imagine how I feel.

Sitting here in this ridiculous Juvenile Correctional camp in this ridiculous city called Triama is supposed to make you realise your ridiculous wrongs. But all I can think about is the world's wrongs.

All I did was kill a man.

The world killed millions of souls.

But that's okay right? The world is allowed to do whatever it pleases; right? That's what everyone allows. They all just surrender their worthless souls and give it willingly to the world. Not me. I will live how I want, when I want, and how I want. Oh, I forgot to tell you I'm always a little ray of sunshine.

I would tell you about myself, but let's all be honest with each other; no one cares about me. Not even my mother. Not even my father. Frankly, I didn't care about them either. He was the type of dad who would go to parties every weekend, get drunk, and make another child. He always thought I cared about how many women he slept with. He used to explain it to me in his stupid letters, he was too "busy" too come and see me in person. He even had the nerve to tell me that I had 38 other siblings.

Yeah, it always made me feel special. And loved. And cared about.

There is that word I hate. _Care. _I haven't had many people say that to me. That they care about me. And the ones who did broke my tiny, fragile heart.

So I made a decision.

I decided that no one could hurt me if I didn't let them in. I distanced myself from everyone I knew. From everyone I didn't know. From everyone who _cared._ I trained, I pushed myself past the limits. I grew strong, and I can look after myself. I don't need parents. I don't need a friend. I don't need anyone anymore.

And that makes me feel invincible.

My name is Annabeth, and a lot has changed.

What the hell happened to me?


	2. Or you die

**AN: ****_Hey everyone, Ash here. Just warning you that this chapter is quite gory and plenty gross. Just be warned, and not recommended for people under 12. Thanks. Enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Its nice to know that people like the story.x_**_**oxo**_

Over the past five months, I've been to hell and back. You're probably wondering by now, "What happened to her? I don't get it."

Well I will tell you. My mum and dad ditched me as soon as I was born, to my only sibling. For the past 17 years I was living quite happily in the one and only New York, where I had lived with my older sister, Louisa, who is 28. We were more like best friends, only better. She was all I had, and I loved her with all my heart; but that was my mistake. I depended on her too much, I was ecstatic when she was happy, I was miserable when she was sad. And I swore that if anyone even laid an unfortunate finger on so much as a hair on her head; I would kill them.

One day I came home from school, and she was sitting upright in the chair, with a hole straight through her chest where her heart should've been, a glass filled with blood, and a bowl filled with her mauled heart sitting in front of her as if she was enjoying a fucking meal. I stood there for two days, unable to move, unable to cry, unable to believe that some shitty bitch had done this to her, and then to top off their act, made such a cruel joke.

How unfortunate for them.

I finally made myself move, and when I did; I was on a mission that would take up the next four years of my life, and I never even so much as wavered from the charge that was given to me. I lived in cardboard boxes in the street, I ate from trash cans, I did my business in side alleys, or behind a tree in the park. I followed the man who did this. Hell, I didn't even know where I was going most of the time. I finally found him, running a business secluded from the government, selling illegal guns and torture tools that would do worse things than pull your eyes clean from their sockets, or a contraption that would crush you alive, millimetre by millimetre. I was filled to the point of explosion with rage and tackled him and knocked him out. I started to walk away, and stopped dead-still.

He killed my sister.

I would kill him, but a thousand times worse.

I would give the bastard what he deserved, and death was only skimming the surface. I stripped him, and lathered him in oil, then roughly tied him above some kind of electrical fire, said to be ten times the heat and intensity of a wood. I whipped him until he was forced to arouse from when I had knocked him out earlier. I told him what he did, and realisation dawned in his eyes, then the bastard finally acknowledged the fact he was going to a place worse than hell, a place made especially for him.

I was not Annebeth Chase in those moments. I was a bloodthirsty killer. I was overcome with an emotion I had never experienced before. It was addictive; and in those moments I realised how easily human feeling could be replaced by something else. Something dangerous.

I burned him, and then doused him with ice cold water, again and again and again, until he passed out. He wasn't gonna get off that easy though. I strapped him down on the table, tightly, so it dug into his already melting skin. I was not showing mercy. I seized a horrible looking utensil that resembled a cruel wrench, and fastened it on his toenail. I pulled, and he shrieked and screamed, and that was such a blissful sound to my ears, I laughed. I laughed so much I cried. I pulled off every freaking one of his nails, and the same with his fingers. I cut them off, one, by excruciating one. And no matter how much he pleaded, no matter how many times he asked for death to come to him, to wrap him up in its welcoming blackness. I was ruthless and no one could so much as touch me.

He died later that night, after many more trial runs of what the monster was selling.

I had been hurt, over, and over and over again. I had been pushed down, and stepped on ruthlessly.

I had been left alone. You can't do that to me. Because I **will** retaliate, I **will **get my justice, and I **will **be respected.

Or you die.

And I have one particular man in my mind.

I'll give you a hint.

Percy Jackson.


	3. Memories

**AN: Hey, just to let you know there is some swearing in this chapter. Thanks; please R&R**

After I gave the bastard what he deserved, the police came snooping around. They had no idea what they were doing; rookies. I didn't want to get in more trouble though; so I went along with their stupid little act. They took me to this Juvenile Correctional camp, and here I am now. The teenagers here are disgusting. Like pigs crossed with a walrus. They rape the other girls, and steal everyone else's meals, and steal your blankets.

Once, a guy who was mentally retarded came up to me and starts putting his grotty hand up my shirt. I stomped on his foot, punched hard in the mouth, and kicked him so hard in the balls that his mamma could hear his screams all the way from whatever worthless house he lived in. If he had a house. He had four broken toes, a dislocated ankle, a fracture jaw, severe bruising on the cheek, and was never able to reproduce again. Idiot.

I hate them all. Except for Lace. She is so innocent and such a daring, she could've been born in a time where unicorns pranced across the earth and fairies were so popular they outnumbered the amounts of immigrants on boats today. She doesn't belong here. She was caught stealing a bread roll from her neighbour's yard; she was going to give it to the homeless kid on the street the next day.

Just to let you know, I don't make friends easy. I'm not saying that I gossiped all of my pretty little secrets away; we just look out for each other. So I'm sitting here, at the edge of the camp, counting the barbs on the fence, reminding myself about _him. _I still can't wrap my mind around that he _left_ me. My brain tries to analyse all the possible reasons _why. _I loved him, and he loved me. For SEVEN years.

And then he tried to kill me. I can still remember the feel of the knife in my stomach, missing all my vital organs, but painful. But not as painful as the look in his eyes, he looked as if he was the one who had been stabbed; his beautiful sea-green eyes that never failed to reduce me to a quivering mass of hormones, as if trying to speak to me, trying to say something. He ran, and he never looked back. After he left me, shivering on the beach, the waves of the ocean slowly drenching me, giving me hypothermia, I knew I was going to kill him.

But to kill him, I needed to stay walking on this earth. To kill him, I needed to forget how amazing he was. How he brought me flowers, when I overreacted, and he always apologised, making up a ridiculous excuse putting him in the wrong that always made me laugh. And the way we snuggled at night, him holding me like I was a specimen, and he was never letting go, my head on his chest, our legs a blissfully tangled mess. The way he always surprised me and took me for moonlit walks, romantic dinners and midnight swims. He was a phenomenal swimmer. And the way….No. Stop. You are going to kill him. You are going to forget all those things. You are going to forget **_him_**.

**In the present…**

"Awww. Look at that. Poor Bethy is such a loner!"

I ignore them. Stupid boys. They had no idea how to get to me; how to make me cry. I mean loner; really?

"No one _cares_ about her. No one even _loves_ her."

Breathe in, breathe out. In and out. You're leaving here in 13 hours Annabeth. Pull yourself together. He doesn't know what you've been through, he doesn't know about Percy. Can he?

"I bet you don't have a boyfriend either; you probably left him because you can't be in a stable relationship!"

The ropes holding me down didn't snap, they didn't break, they _exploded_. I stormed up to him. I was beyond rage, I was beyond feeling. I grabbed the boy, Jake, I think, by the collar and smashed him up against a wall, nearly disintegrating his bones by the pressure I was putting on him. I pushed up higher, until I was holding up above my head, with one hand. The group of the boys he was with just stood there; in shock. Surprise, surprise.

"Look who else has no friends you worthless bastard." I screamed.

He looked at me, and I saw the horror in his eyes.

"Awww, is your inner self showing itself?" I questioned. He looked confused.

"Because I can see the scared little boy in your eyes. Oh, and I think he is wetting his pants too."

I leaned in close, so my mouth was tickling at his ear. I whispered, loud enough that he could hear, but everyone else was kept in the dark. "Don't you ever, ever say that again. I didn't leave him, he left me. Think you've been through some shit? Think again. My boyfriend stabbed me in the guts with a knife. My sister was attacked and had her heart cut out. Want to know why I'm in this stupid camp? I tracked down a man for four years. I lived on the streets, and devoted all my time to finding and killing him. I found him, and I tortured him. I pulled off his nails and severed all his limbs. I burned him with man-made fire. He died a painful death. All because he pissed me off. And guess what, you're really starting to really piss me off." I left the threat hanging; and I swear, when I pulled away to study his face, he could've fainted there and then; if I had not still been holding him against the wall. I slammed him against the ground and leaned down to his face. He was trembling.

"Do you understand me?" I said softly.

"I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" I bellowed.

"Y-yes."

I turned my back and walked away. For some reason I don't think they will be bothering me again.

**Thanks; please review!**


	4. A close encounter

**AN: Hey everyone, sorry this one took so long to publish; still not sure if it is right; but please enjoy.**

"ANNABETH CHASE PLEASE REPORT TO THE CHECK OUT ROOM IN RECEPTION," blasted the loudspeakers. Jeez, way to make it subtle. It's about freaking time to. Two hours, forty three minutes and fifty-seven seconds late. Not that I was counting.

As I started to walk away something hit me with full force, wrapping their arms around me. I was on the verge of spinning and kicking my attacker. But then I heard the barely audible voice; "I'm gonna miss you Annabeth."

Oh, it was Lace. I spun around and returned the gesture. I couldn't help recognizing the fact that this was my first hug since _him._ Ugh; forget about him Annabeth; he is just an idiot.

"Please don't go. What about those boys? They're gonna hurt me again." Lace whined.

"They won't hurt you; and if they do, remember that defence manoeuvre I taught you?"

She nodded eagerly, remembering she had his weapon at her disposal.

"You just do that, and run as fast as you can to the office; got it?"

"I guess so. Can you take me with you?"

I laughed mentally, there was no way in Tartarus; wait what did I just say? What the hell is Tartarus? I brushed it off; probably all my time in this hell-hole affecting my brain. Well there was no way I was taking her with me, just so she could watch me stab my ex to death.

"Sorry Lace, I can't. Have an amazing life though, okay?"

"But how? I'm an orphan, and no one is gonna adopt me, and there is this new system coming in. It's like at a pound. If no one takes the dog, they put it down."

"What did you say?" I demand dumbfounded. Did she just say what I think she said? That they would put her down? That's stupid, probably just an excuse for me to feel sorry for her and let her tag along. If I could, there was security everywhere and no way of escaping.

"They're going to kill me. I got a warning from another girl there. She told me they tell you they're giving you a special check-over, and lay you on a table and give you a needle full of silver liquid, and then you die." As soon as she said this I knew it was true. I could see it in her eyes. I could also see terror. Her bottom lip was trembling and she was shaking like a leaf. A gust of wind blew and I had to catch her before she fell on her face.

"Where did you hear this?"

"My friend looked through one of the tiny windows and saw the whole thing. She was taken the next day."

"Did you see her again?" I stuttered, fearing the answer. But I didn't get an answer; all I got was a single teardrop rolling down her innocent face. I went through a number of emotions in the next few seconds. I felt dumbfounded, then furious, then determined. How could they do that to a little girl? How cruel are people now that they "put down" children, like a freaking animal? Well news flash, I was not letting Lace go back to that prison, that murder house.

"Follow me," I nearly spat, still unbelieving of what Lace just told me.

"ANNABETH CHASE REPORT TO THE CHECK OUT OFFICEI RECEPTION NOW," repeated the loudspeaker. We weren't checking out though, we were going out our own way.

Lacy was silent as a mouse as we crept towards the far corner of the Institute. There was a guard patrolling about two hundred metres away, but unfortunately he was looking in our direction. He gave us a quizzical look, but I just continued as if I didn't see him. Shit, he started walking towards us. I could see a gun in his belt, and a bulge in his chest; I imagine that's where he hides his knife.

"Hello ladies, what are you doing out here? All _alone?" _He allowed his eyes to roam over our bodies, disgusting me.

"Oh we were just bored in there. Those boys don't know how to keep us entertained, you see. It gets awfully lonely in there." I played along with the act, sickening myself at how real I sounded.

"Really, well I could do something about that…"

And just like that he grabbed me and tacked me to the ground. His hands were all over me, and I hated every second. I swear I nearly threw up, but I kept telling myself it was for Lace. Sneakily, my hand removed the knife from his shirt, while he was…Oh God; he was fumbling with his belt. Oh crap what the hell am I doing? I am not losing my virginity to this bastard. I am not going this far for freaking Lace. Hell, I barely knew her! I snuck a glance at Lace; she was running over here and looked like she was going to tackling the "oh-so-lovely" idiot who had now managed to get his belt undone, and was no undoing his fly. I shook my head at Lace, and thank the Gods she stopped and saw the knife in my hand. Her eyes flashed in understanding and she stepped back; knowing she would be better out of my way. He was on top of me, and man was he heavy. But all the years of training and fitness and built-up muscle paid off; I threw him off me and landed a couple of metres away. He looked at me in surprise. My eyes widened. That was too close; he had his pants down at his ankles and only his boxers separating me and insanity; for I would surely lose my mind if my eyes had to see such a sickly sight.

I was panting, and exhausted both physically and mentally; but I rose and jumped on top of him, finally showing him the knife, and pressing it to his throat. He was a coward, just like any man.

"Please don't kill me, I thought you wanted it you bitch!" he pleaded, apparently not realizing calling me a bitch would not help his situation. I knew I couldn't kill him; I just wasn't in the mood. But I could have a little fun.

"I'm gonna ask you this once, and that is it. I was trained in the art of reading the truth in people's eyes; so if you lie I will now, I will kill you. If you tell the truth I will only knock you out, understood?"

He whimpered in understanding. Idiot.

"How many girls have you raped?" I whispered.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head, grasping the fact that I would not take his answer well. Maybe he is not as much of an idiot as I initially thought.

"Too many to count, mam." He stuttered, and I believed him. But I wasn't done. I would avenge those girls.

"Just estimate." I pushed

"Maybe thirty?" he barely managed to get out, he was actually trembling.

"Thirty, eh? Well, I can see the truth in your eyes, and I appreciate you taking my advice from earlier. I am not going to kill you." Relief flooded through his eyes, "But I am going to make you wish those thirty girls were still virgins."

I dropped the knife in my pocket, keeping it there for later. I punched him thirty times in the stomach, throat and face. Each time he whimpered; I gave him an extra. By the end he was winded and bruised; while still conscious. That just wouldn't do.

"You will NEVER lay your hand on another woman again, or I will find you and kill you." That was a lie. I just hoped he believed it.

I reached into my pocket and produced his knife. I raised it above my head; letting him think he was going to die; then at the last possible second I spun it around and knocked him out.

Amid the chaos, there was a scream. For a few seconds I wondered if it was me; but as I looked around I comprehend it was Lace. Of course; I had almost forgotten she was there. She had tears streaming down her face, and her hands over her mouth; probably to stifle the scream that no doubt threatened to emerge. I immediately felt bad. I couldn't keep her with me. She was too innocent. But then again I couldn't leave her here; where she would die.

"It's okay, you're okay. Everything's going to be okay." I rose from my position on the guard and moved to hug her. She collapsed into me, emotionally drained. I kept talking and reminding her it was okay. Or was I reminding myself? I took a few deep breaths, and forbid myself of thinking about what almost happened; because I would surely break down. We stood like that for another minute or two; but then my name was once again blasted over the loudspeakers. Shit. I knocked the guard on the head again; just a precaution; then I ripped the fence up from the ground.

"Okay, crawl under." I spoke to Lace, and she did as I instructed. There were a few grunts and curses; which I was surprised by, since I didn't think she swore; but then eventually she was standing on the other side grinning like an idiot, proud that she made it under the barrier. I guess she overcame her shock of the events that unfolded earlier. However, her smile soon disappeared when I was under in an instant. I thought I heard her mutter; "show-off" under her breath, but I couldn't be sure. I smiled to myself, proud I had got both of us out of the camp; mostly unscathed. We were loose, and there was no way in hell we would be stopped again. I just had to figure out what to do with Lace.

Thanks for reading; please review! I am now taking in suggestions for whether she should get back with Percy; or maybe Jason? Please tell me your ideas. xoxox


	5. Secrets Spilled Like Blood in a War

**Secrets Spilt like blood in a war**

A/N: Hi, lovely readers; sorry it took so long to update. It took FOREVER! Warning; this is a really long chapter; and guess what?! You get to learn more about Lacy.

Disclaimer notice: I don't own Annabeth or Jason; I do however own Lacy.

Enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I'm starting to think no one actually likes the story...oh well. Please review and make my day:) thanks all!

"So; tell me about yourself," I figured if I was to be travelling with her I may as well get to know her. _That sounded soppy_. I may as well get to know her weaknesses and help her overcome them. _That's better._

"No." Lace replied simply.

I kept on walking, but turned my body side-on so I was facing her. She didn't even acknowledge me. She just kept walking like she had been for the past five hours.

"Okay, I just sprung your ass from a detention camp, possibly saving your life in the process. I don't even talk to people _often_ and admit it; there has been an awkward silence since we escaped. This is my first attempt at conversation and you don't want to talk to me?" I say; exasperated.

"Yep, that pretty much sums it up."

My mouth falls open in disbelief. What. The. Hell.

"Did I do something wrong?" I press, not willing to endure at least another two hours walking in silence. Wow, I actually _wanted_ to talk. Complete non-Annabeth-like behaviour.

"Yes." She says in confidence; obviously choosing to stick to the short, annoying answers. She really knows how to piss me off.

"Well…." I continue.

"Well….I'm not in the mood to talk about it." The most words she has said in five hours. Wow, what a chatterbox.

"Fine." I turn on my heel and start walking the other way. _Please fall for it, _I pray. I sneak a glance over my shoulder. Nothing. No screaming for me to stay, no running after me in defeat. No movement regarding me whatsoever. Just Lacey's stubborn-as-ever figure threatened to leave me behind.

"GOODBYE. I HOPE YOU LIKE SURVING ON YOUR OWN! THERE ARE LOTS OF UNRELIABLE PEOPLE OUT THERE!" I shout.

"I know; I've been walking with one for the past five hours!" She howls back, matching my ferocity, maybe even dominating it. _Grrrrr…_

"Yeah, well; I don't need you either!" I stutter, desperate for a comeback. "I...I don't even like you!" Wow, that was the best you could come up with? _I don't even like you? _I face-palm myself. Harder than I expected; actually.

"Ow!" I whisper to myself, in complete agony. My hand immediately shoots up and clutches my forehead, while the rest of my body decides it wants to dance. Or attempt to. I do this weird, spasm-type dance thingy. If sometime in the future some smart-ass scientists discover how to clone; remind me to never to get on my bad side. I feel retarded. I wonder what I looked like. I would never know. No one else would either. Unless….I snap my head up, to see Lacy with her hand covering her mouth, obviously attempting to hold in her laughter. This was _humiliating_. I narrowed my eyes, warning her to back off, but this only caused her to lose it, and the next thing you know she is doubled over in absolute fits of giggles, and I couldn't see her clearly from this distance, but I could have sworn I saw tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah, yeah. Ha ha. Big deal. It didn't hurt that much anyway." I manage to force out, not wanting to be the butt of a joke for the rest of my life.

"…You…Y…You punched ( breath) yourself (breath) in the…in the….th….." and with that she barked in laughter for five minutes straight.

_Damn. _

_Damn damn damn._

I sigh, in frustration and decide to go along with it. If she was going to spill the beans I would have to suck up to her. My body shivers in disapproval. I grab Lace by the wrist and start walking; dragging her along with me. Fortunately, she has managed to tame her laughter somewhat; still randomly snorting and making funny noises though.

She looked up at me with big blue eyes, and I glance down. She was smaller than I thought. Because I had never really looked at her before; I suddenly noticed a big scar trailing from her earlobe to her forehead. An idea struck me, 20 questions. Then I could find out about her scar and why she hates me. I smile in confidence.

"Let's play a game. 20 questions?" I say; breaking the silence. NO ONE can resist a game.

"No."

Seriously; the short answers again? But I wasn't bothered with going the trouble of convincing her, so I shut up. About five minutes later a thoughtful expression suddenly crossed her face, and she seemed to make a decision. I smile to myself. In 3. 2. 1…

"Okay, fine. I want to play." She says, right on cue.

"Well, I mean we don't _have_ to; just a silly idea I had."

"Don't push it."

"Got it."

"You go first."

"Umm, okay. Um…What's your favourite colour?"

"Green, not bright green though, like…" I stop and think for a second, "like the grass in summer. Green and lush. *Pause. Why you have an ugly scar down your face?"

"Jeez, no need for subtly. Umm…it's a long story and I kind of don't want to tell you especially because you're basically a stranger and what if you don't like the story and it's really boring or grosses you out or something because it's actually not that interesting (*scratches her nose) and I would much rather want to hear about you I'm no one important and you're like freaking superwoman so let's just skip that question?"

She finished her babbling so it sounded like a question; and I knew she was nervous and lying at the same time. If someone touches their nose it normally means they are lying. True fact.

"Just answer the question."

She takes a couple of deep breathes and mutters something unintelligent. Then she starts talking.

"I didn't exactly have the best parents. Um, they kind of dumped me. Just decided I was too much trouble. They told me I we were going on a car trip and I got pretty excited. We were riding along in the car in the middle of no-where in summer and it was super-hot. They were talking about how lucky I was to have such good parents who provided me with food and a house and shit. I agreed at the time, because; well; it hadn't happened yet. They pulled over and told me to take a bathroom stop in the middle of no-where with no cover and no trees or anything. I didn't need to go, but they said if I went something big would happen. I don't know what was wrong with me, but I guess I figured it was just a 'coming of age' thing or something. I was so stupid. As soon as I got out of the car, they just left. Just drove off ignoring my screaming and shouting. I ran after them and just kept running. I ran until I collapsed. I kept yelling that they forgot me and to come back. Even when I couldn't see the car anymore, I was just screaming that they forgot me. I waited and waited for hours. Convincing myself it was all a misunderstanding and they would come back any moment. After about four hours I thought I understood. I thought it was a dream. So I pinched myself for about forty minutes non-stop." She lifted up the sleeve of her shirt, revealing a huge dent in her arm. It looked like the skin had been scraped out. _Viciously_.

"Yeah, well, I was pretty upset. They didn't come back. I was pretty delirious too, kept seeing spiders, and fake pools of water. I was found by a man, he was riding a horse; I think. By that stage I was dehydrated and had blood running down my arm, and I was severely sunburnt and my feet were bloody and raw. I thought he was another illusion, like the water and the spiders. I laughed and told him he couldn't fool me and I wasn't falling for it this time. I started rambling about unicorns and fairies and horses, all stuff little girls liked. He must've realised I was in pretty bad shape, because he picked me up and put me on his horse. He gave me water and I passed out. I don't really remember anything until later on. Just the faint memory of a house and a really nice lady. Then I think they took me into a town and enrolled me in the orphanage. I was really depressed at that stage. The nurses there were worried about me; apparently it was unusual for a child my age to have depression. They called up someone and told me I had been adopted."

She took a break and looked at me, as if willing me to not say anything yet. I think my mouth was hanging open. I shut it abruptly and simple nodded.

"They weren't normal; I knew that from the beginning. From the moment they walked in and took me away. The man was looking at me as if I was fresh meat; and the woman seemed nice enough, but she kept twitching. And her eyes would frequently roll back in her head. I was terrified; but sure as hell I knew I had to go. It was two weeks before things really started to get weird. They fed me the same meal every morning, afternoon and night. Black beans, mash potato, and lizard blood. Of course I didn't know it was lizard guts until later on. She told me it was homemade apple juice or something. One day I was playing hide and seek in the kitchen by myself and I saw her squeeze the poor reptile into my cup. She was brutal, pulling the creature back and forth, squishing it and bashing it against the rim of my cup. I threw up all over the floor tiles, and she looked at me and smiled. I ran outside and fainted. That night she gave me the cup and I refused to even put it near me. Bad move on my part. They said if I didn't drink it they would slice open my hand. I thought they...th…they were joking." She had slowed her walking pace, but there was no way I was telling her to hurry-it-up. I was intrigued. In a very, very disturbing way.

"The man grabbed a steak knife, and said I had to drink it. I would've killed myself right then and there if I could. H…he stabbed my hand. Straight through the middle. I didn't make a sound for I while, I was in shock. Then I screamed for ages, and my voice had actually changed. It's a bit croaky."

It seemed the story was getting harder to tell. She was barely coping; I could tell. Her eyes were misty and she looked so _alone_. I grabbed her hand. We both looked down in surprise. I would _never _do that. That was something that _she_ would do. The old Annabeth. Lace looked at me gratefully, and squeezed my hand. I didn't let go throughout the rest of the story.

"I grabbed the cup and drank it. It was the most horrible thing I've ever done. I still have nightmares.*shivers. Um…that night they said I needed an operation. I tried to run, but they caught me and locked me in the toilet with the cockroaches and rats. I know this sounds weird, but, animals give me strength. Even bugs and rats. I felt like they were _talking_ to me. I swear; I'm not making this up."

"I know."

"So I would not show fear. I decided if they wanted to torture me and stab me, so be it. I would not make a sound. It was hard. _Very_ hard. But I didn't even whimper. For two days they stabbed me, shot me, snapped my bones, pulled my fingers, scratched me. _They broke me." _She whispered, barely audible. She looked at me; as if telling me I _had_ to believe her. As if she needed someone to see her as she was.

"You don't have to keep going, if you wa…" I started

"NO!" she screamed, jolting me and making me jump.

"No." she tried again, managing to say it normally; "I've come this far."

She was not Lace any more. She was tough and strong and determined. Let me change the previous statement.

She _was_ Lace.

She had finally pulled off the mask covering her face. And she looked beautiful.

"The night of the….operation, I wasn't ready. Whenever they tortured me; they always managed to miss the major body parts, so as not to kill me. This time though, they targeted my brain. They tied me to a metal table and said I was going to be reborn. The man said the woman was an example. I remembered back to all the times she twitched and her eyes rolled back in her head. I didn't want to be like her. I struggled but nothing worked. I was desperate. It all rolled around to nothing. _He cut me open._"

At those four words I shivered and nearly begged her to stop. I didn't want to hear how she nearly died, how they hurt her. But I stopped myself just in time. She had to actually go through this. And I was queasy just listening. I realized she needed to do this. _To move on. _So I shut my mouth and tried to stay strong. For Lacy.

"I was still awake, and I had no drugs or anything to stop the pain. I broke my resolve at that moment. I screamed and screamed. I pleaded and begged. I was _disgusted_ with my weakness and cowardice."

I looked at her with a certain respect. She just called herself weak and a coward. Absolute bull-shit.

"Don't be an idiot," flinching at my choice of words, "You are amazing; and don't ever forget it. Understand me?"

She just nodded, as if not actually listening to me. She had taken to tracing her scar with her middle finger and looked like she was in her own little version of hell.

"That's it. They didn't get to finish though. The police stormed the house and they fled. I passed out from loss of blood. Next thing I know I show up in the orphanage, I stole a piece of bread; and you know the rest.

It looked like a huge weight had been lifted off he shoulders. I don't remember it; but she was slouching and her head was always down. Now her head was raised up to the setting sun, alighting her features. She wasn't beautiful; she was absolutely stunning.

"One day you're going to meet a man, and he is going to realize how beautiful you really are." I believed this with all my heart and I needed her to too.

"I wasn't always weak; you know. I was strong. I still am; I just don't show it. I didn't want anyone to know about my past, so I hid it. I changed everything about myself, so I could forget. I never did though. They always returned to me in my sleep, the most vivid and cruel nightmares you could ever imagine."

I remember now. I remember the tossing and turning back at the camp. I remember the screaming. I pulled her in for a hug and she started sobbing.

"Let it out; then it's over." I reassured her. Lace cried for about an hour, and I never let go. We had stopped walking and sunk to the ground. After a while she stopped, and wiped her eyes. I was unfamiliar with emotions, but I'm pretty sure that the look that passed over her face was freedom.

"You know, I don't think we can finish our game." I joked, wanting to move on from the depressing subjects. _My stupid, stupid curiosity_.

She laughed. I mean; _really_ laughed. And we laughed and laughed, needing to let go.

_Clap, clap, clap._

I spun around, startled. We were in the middle of no-where. I jumped in front of Lace, a protective look passing over my facial features.

"What a stunning performance. Very touching. You have a right to remain silent and follow me willingly, or I promise to drag you after me; but not-so-willingly." He said in an amused tone. Did he hear all that? How long was he listening? How did he get here? How in the actual hell can he find that very violent story funny? And most importantly; why do I get the feeling I knew him? Who was he? I prioritised.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"I am the son of Jupiter. I'm a child of Rome, consul to demigods, praetor of the First Legion. I slew the Trojan sea monster, I toppled the black throne of Kronos and and destroyed the Titan Krios with my bare hands."

"My name is Jason Grace."

**A/N: Please review. I'm open to any idea's. Do you think he should go to the Camp Jupiter or Camp Half-Blood? Thanks**.


	6. Fairytale

**AN: Finally! Haha angels singing. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Lacey's POV:**

I trudged along beside Annabeth, behind….damn; what was it? Ah, Jamie. Yes that's it. My eyes drifted to his strong, muscular back. I sigh softly. There was something about the way he walked, talked and held himself that suggested power. The most power that she had seen since the woman walking alongside her, Annabeth. He absolutely grabbed her influence and stomped on it. He certainly knew how to be respected. And that was something I had NEVER experienced. Everyone always looked down on me…theoretically and physically; I was only small. They made me feel as if I was the new kid in kindergarten and they were the teacher. The only other time I felt something other than that was at the orphanage. Some of the Sister's would look at me with pity. But I hated that more than the first feeling. I didn't want that to be my life's story though. When we arrived at….what did Jamie say it was again? Camp Duty Fir or something. Must be a type of tree. Anyway, once we got there, I would change myself. I would be someone who was strong and beautiful. Someone like Annabeth. She was so beautiful, so clever, so strong, so nice. And she couldn't even see it. And if I told her she was nice she would probably stomp on my foot and punch me in the guts. I snuck a glance at the person in question, and wasn't surprised to find her gorgeous features steely calm. I could practically see the gears turning. She was trying to figure out an escape plan, I guess.

"No." I whispered. Since I was basically surrounded by undercover superheroes, both of them turned to look at me.

"I...ah…was…ah…talking to…myself?" I managed to stutter.

Jamie snickered and turned back around, while Annabeth sent me a questioning glance. I shook my head silently; communicating with her I was fine. She shrugged and her "I-am-thinking-about-something-very-important" face returned. No; I continued in my head. The new Lacey does not say, I guess, or stutter like a dear caught in the headlights. The new Lacey knows exactly what to say, when to say it, and how to say it in style. I vowed to myself I would be desirable. And beautiful. And have _power. _As I was caught up in my fantasies, I didn't realize we were walking straight into the so-called camp. I looked around, stunned. More like battle fortress. It was amazing. Like a castle. Except HUGE. **(AN: I won't explain the camp to you, you could probably describe it better than me! Improvise ****J****)**

**Jason's POV:**

I turned around, so I was walking backwards. I glanced at the smart one, and her face was filled with astonishment. And I couldn't be sure, but I think she was mumbling something about, 'amazing architecture', and 'man I have to meet these people'. I moved my gaze to the girl I had been daydreaming about since I met her. Man, she was beautiful. And after that story, I felt horrible for her. But I wouldn't give her pity, because I hated being looked at with that expression, and I had a feeling she did too. Her eyes were searching for something, and a look of confusion passed over her features.

"Where's the tree?" she suddenly piped up.

What? I stared in puzzlement. What was she on about?

"Uhhhhhh, there's a forest over there." I pointed in the direction. She nodded, but still looked confused.

"Where's the Duty Fir though? Isn't your precious camp named after it? Or do you just like nature; because, I mean, that's fine."

*Pause.

I erupted with laughter, absolutely nearly peeing myself. I bent over, but by now people were staring, and the poor girl looked as if her pants fell down.

Mmmmmm.

Ew, get your head out of the gutter man, respect a woman's privacy. I stifled my giggles. No; wrong wording. Only women giggle. Men bellow. Yeah, that's better. I stifled my bellows.

"Ju-pi-ter. Jupiter. Its camp Jupiter; not camp Duty Fir. How did you…" I laughed again, not caring people were staring. I glanced at Lacey, remembering her name from what the smart one called her. Not like I would forget. She had turned into a tomato, a full-on blush covering her cheeks. It was kinda cute. I softened a bit. Poor girl. Ugh, I am so stupid! I just embarrassed her in front of the whole camp! Way to make a first impression.

**Lacey's POV:**

Ugh, way to make a first impression. I just embarrassed myself in front of the whole camp! In front of the guy I was trying to impress! I was pretty sure I looked like a tomato; I could feel the heat coming off my cheeks. Annabeth was looking at me with pity; and I wanted to scream. I whipped around, needing to get out of here. We were surrounded by a group of people; all laughing. I pushed through the crowd; and started running. I ran and ran; not caring where my feet were taking me. I spotted a side alley and secluded myself in its welcoming darkness. I stepped back, and kept going until I was free of the alley, and turned and ran. I sprinted towards the forest, and saw a tall tree with few limbs, a couple bigger ones up the top of it. I narrowed my eyes in determination. I had always been a good climber, and had never been unable to conquer a tree. Not even this one. I started climbing, and I was up there in no time at all. I had a few small cuts, and tentative spots of skin that would surely become bruises in time, but it was worth it. I could see over the mountains surrounding this miniature city, and it was beautiful. I was always one for heights, always a tomboy. I heard a snap, and I looked down to see Jamie climbing up. I groaned. Time to face my problem.

"What do you want? Go away." I said roughly, wanting to be left alone. He winced at my tone, but continued climbing; albeit slower than myself. He finally made it to my branch; and since I was further out, he had enough room to plonk down next to me. We sat in silence for a while, me staring at the side of his face and him staring off into the distance.

"How the hell did you get up here?" he said in disbelief.

"Uh, I _climbed. _You know that thing you do when you want to get high, and _away_ from people?" I gave him a bit of sass. I was not in the mood. He seemed to shrug it off.

"Beautiful, isn't it." He said it so it wasn't so much a question but a statement.

"Maybe." I said simply, not giving anything away. Annabeth would be so pissed.

"I really am sorry." I looked ahead, putting on a confused expression, to let him know he wasn't making any sense.

"For embarrassing you back there, I mean, he scratched the back of neck apologetically. "I was stupid, I didn't mean it. I promise. You just looked so sincere and innocent, and then I took advantage of that and made you look stupid. Which you aren't. Stupid, I mean. You looked cute. I mean, not cute! I wasn't thinking of you like that, I just meant….sorry."

I thought his babbling was cute. He was actually _trying _to make it up to me. Almost like he cared. I looked at him then, and our eyes met for the first time since he laughed at me. I stared into those electric blue eyes. I was literally mesmerised, unable to look away. We stayed like that for I don't know how long. Time seemed to stop. I cleared my throat awkwardly and pulled my eyes away. He kept staring at me though and I squirmed under his intense gaze. His eyes seemed as if they were looking into my soul, penetrating my walls.

The walls that took me years to build. The walls that left permanent scars on my hands.

Because I built them all alone.

"You wanted to change; didn't you? You wanted to change yourself to fit in."

I jolted, furious he had seen through my useless but only façade.

"I didn't…" I started, but he cut me off.

"Don't lie to me. I won't hurt you." He said softly, and it was filled with so much truth I had no choice but to believe him. And I felt like I could.

I just nodded.

"You want to be respected. You want to be looked up to. I'm guessing you've been looked down on your whole life, judging from that story. Is this true?" He asked. I was absolutely mortified. He heard the story? I can't believe he just read me like an open book.

"Okay, I guess so." He said, continuing on from my lack of answer. "That's bullshit. That's how the world is so messed up. You are amazing, I can just tell. You haven't been treated right. Life isn't fair, but what you've been through wasn't unfairness, that was absolute bullshit." He looked bitter; as if he was giving the world a dirty look for me. Wow. "Don't ever change yourself. Don't feel pressured to be someone you aren't. Stay the same, okay?"

To say I was dumbfounded would be the understatement of the century. He was truly amazing. In the space of a few minutes I had gone from building my walls up higher to demolishing them completely. I had to let go; I realized. Of my past, of both sets of parents, of everything. I felt a huge weight lifted off my chest. But nothing like when I was narrating my story to Annabeth. That was miniscule compared to this. This…this felt amazing.

This felt like real freedom.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it, Jamie."

He seemed to swallow down laugher. He took a few deep breaths. This, by the way, was fine by me, because his chest buffed up when he did that, giving me a breath-taking view.

"Ah, my names Jason."

"Oh." Back to my original tomato look again. This could be my new trend. He laughed, and I found myself joining in. He was just…easy. Easy to talk to, easy to laugh with, easy to be with.

"Sorry. I really didn't know."

He pouted, looking playfully offended.

"It's okay, Leroy."

We laughed, and it felt amazing, just to relax. I felt like a bird, and he was the air under my wings.

"Ever considered becoming a therapist? Seriously, you would be amazing."

"Are you saying I'm not amazing now?"

Damn, I stuttered; not knowing in the slightest how to answer that.

"Relax, I'm just teasing. We both know how amazing you think I am." He winked.

Was he hitting on me? Ha, no one in their right mind would hit on me. Not knowing what else to do, I punched him in the arm; but being the complete klutz that I am; I misjudged the distance between us, and threw myself off balance. I was falling backwards quickly, and I squealed in surprise. This is it; I thought. We were so high up there was literally no chance at survival. My legs slipped of the smooth wood, and I would've died then and there, if Jason hadn't caught me. He grabbed my hand and held on; somehow managing to hold all my weight and still keep himself in the tree.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay. Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

I nodded vigorously, shaking like a leaf. I was terrified. In one tremendous pull, he hauled me up so I was sitting in his lap, and he wrapped his muscled arms around me, as if he was never letting go. We just sat there, me a quivering mass of nerves; and him calm and collected, whispering encouraging things in my ear. After a while I managed to reduce my tears, and finally recognized how close we were. I was pressed against his hard torso, while his head was resting on my shoulder. The funny thing was; I didn't want to move. He seemed to notice my waterworks had run out, and he turned my head around so I was staring into those wonderful eyes.

"Okay?" he questioned his eyes full with worry.

"Okay." I replied. **(AN: Sorry, just had to!)**

He sighed in...Was that relief? He didn't seem in any rush to move either. But it had to happen sooner or later. I pried off his arms and shifted my butt so it was back into my original position. Jason looked slightly disappointed, but he covered it up quickly enough.

"And by the way, you are well-respected. The whole camp saw you climb this tree."

"Wow, I know right. I'm actually a superhero in disguise. What's the big deal?"

"Aaaaaand she's back. Sassy Lacey. Really, can I have the Lacey back that snuggles into my chest?

I blushed furiously, for the third time that day. This guy knew what he was doing. I narrowed my eyes revengefully. He actually looked scared.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't realize you were that desperate. Just because I'm irresistibly sexy." I reply confidently, wiggling my eyebrows.

Now it was his turn to blush. I laughed, and for some reason his face lit up.

"Shut up, you." He mumbles.

"So what about the tree thing?"

"There is only one person who can climb this tree. Well, not anymore. Every person here has tried and failed. Except me and you." Wow, that sounded good in his voice.

_Me and you._

"Everyone down there saw it, and gasped and clapped and said you were amazing. They all respect you."

Oh. My. God. I was so happy. Everything was right. Except for one thing. I leaned over to Jason suddenly and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

There. Now everything was right. I looked over at him bashfully.

He was staring at me in awe.

"Sorry, I don't know why…Agh!" I screeched. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into him. He pressed his lips to mine. And holy shit it felt amazing. He was a phenomenal kisser. I couldn't compare, since this was my first kiss, but I had a feeling this would be number one anyway. He moved his lips against mine, and my arms reached up and wrapped themselves around his neck, while his hands found their way to my hips. I trusted him to keep me on this tree, and I felt like I had never been safer. I tugged on his dirty blonde hair, running my fingers through his silky soft curls. Meanwhile, his fingers had gently lifted up the hem of my hoodie, revealing a layer of skin. He gently rubbed his fingers in circles, and I gasped in pleasure. His tongue teasingly brushed along my lips, as if asking for permission. Safe to say, it was granted. God, my chest just about exploded with happiness. Script rewrite; _NOW_ everything was right.

This went on for a while, but all too soon I had to pull away for breath. We were both breathing heavily, and he gave me the happiest smile I had ever seen.

"Wow. You, my friend, are a God." I teased.

"No, that's my Dad. But I am 100% fine with you calling me that." He teased. I was slightly confused about the 'Dad' thing; but I let it go.

"Whatever Romeo." I countered smugly, finally content with my life.

"Whatever Juliet. We should probably get going, dinner's about to start." He said, almost apologetically. We climbed down, him first, so he could, 'catch me if I fall.' Cutie. Wow, hardly even an hour at the camp and I was already kissing boys? Wow, what a legend; I joked with myself. We made it down without incident and walked towards the camp.

Hand in hand.

**AN: Hey everyone! I really liked this chapter, I felt like we needed to give Lacey some of the spotlight. And sorry, but I just HAD to include the TFIOS reference. It was inevitable ;) **

**Major revealing in the next chapter ;) I hope you guys like it. 622 views! OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU ALL I CANNOT BELIEVE MY EYES! AHHHHHHH SO HAPPY! Thank you all so much. Love you all. **

**Anyway; I haven't really been getting many random reviews lately, so I think it's fair I will not post the next chapter until I get at least 3 reviews from people I don't know. That would be greatly appreciated. More would be amazing, and you guys always make me smile. **

**PS: If any of you have some good reads to suggest to put up in my 'community' that would be amazing. It can be your own or someone else's. The only catch is it has to be completed. Love you all xxxxx**

**PPS: is it pps or pss?! Anyway, have any of you seen Maze Runner yet. SO FREAKING GOOD. But scary. I swear, I was sitting there in the movies with two friends, and I was like, legit squeezing their hands the entire movie. Amazing movie. Please review!**

**EVERYBODY PLEASE LISTEN! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS WRITTEN AND READY TO BE POSTED. ALTHOUGH THE NEXT CHAPTER IS NOT THE REVEALING (IT WOULD HAVE BEEN TO LONG) IT STILL INCLUDES AN IMPORTANT EVENT. I AM STICKING TO MY EARLIER STATEMENT; I AM NOT POSTING IT UNTIL I HAVE AT LEAST 2 MORE RANDOM REVIEWS. THE FIRST ONE ACTUALLY MADE ME JUMP AROUND LIKE THE ABSOLUTE RETARD THAT I AM ;) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING; JUST NOT MANY ARE REVIEWING. PLEEEEASE?! LOVE YOU ALL XOXOXOXO**


	7. Annabeth can't control her mouth

**Sorry it took SO LONG to update! I finally got the three reviews! *does Irish jig!* Haha. Thank you so much to you three, Guest (You know who you are!), ...! You made me smile so much! Thanks heaps, it made me jump around and go crazy and I was like:**

**"Man, I have so much energy, I should go for a run!"**

**"...That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard."**

**I dont think I'll do the 'Wont publish until I get a certain no. of reviews...' thing again, I was dying to update; but what can I say? I'm extremely stubborn. Ask my friends if you dont believe me! Okay, please read! And if you have time, review! **

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Have you seen the girl I came here with? You know the one that looks like a tomato...Uhhh the one who climbed the badass tree over there?" I pointed.

"No." she simply replied. I HATE short answers with barely any information. I would much rather a four hour long lecture on architecture.

"WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST HOUR LIVING UNDER A ROCK?!" I screamed. Okay, that was a slight overreaction, but I was wandering around like a loner and I needed Lace.

"Nu este nevoie pentru a obține chilotii într-o poftă de mâncare, cățea!" The angry and slightly frustrating Roman spit.

"I CAN SPEAK ROMANIAN YOU BUMBLING IMBISOL; AND MY PANTIES ARE **_NOT_** IN A TWIST; BECAUSE IN FACT I AM WEARING LADIES BOXERS, SO IT IS PHISICALLY IMPOSSIBLE FOR THEM TO BE IN A TWIST!" I screamed.

"Too far. I'm lesbian." The chick said; a slight tint of pink appearing on her annoyed face.

"…"

"…"

"Oh…you have them here? I thought you were all…uh…like caught in the past? Those clothes look like rags and you live in castles…" She glared at me. "Well, uh…sorry 'bout that…I'll just…ask someone else…calmly." I walked away awkwardly; that was just weird and I hope I never have to relive that experience.

"Annabeth!" That could only be one person.

"Lacey; where have you been? Dinner's about to start! I've been looking for you everywhere and I was wandering around like a…why do you look like you've just seen a Fairy riding a unicorn?" I finished, as she walked closer. Might I add, she walked with _confidence_. Another strong blush covered her cheeks, making her look like she belonged in a vegetable garden.

"I...ahhh…did you see me climb the tree?" She mumbled.

"Don't change the subject. Why are you so happy?"

"What if climbing the tree is the reason I'm happy?"

"Don't be stupid. Someone obviously cheered you…" I gasped midsentence; suddenly realizing. "You dont have a secret crush already and now you're overly happy because they looked at you or something?."

"I…no. I'm don'tI...I just…uh…"

"You kissed someone."

"Psh…whaaaaat? I didn't…" She stuttered. I raise an eyebrow.

"So what if I did? He's amazing, and he was nice to me, and he saved my life, and he really knows how to kiss, and he…"

"So what? SO WHAT? You have barely been here for 60 minutes, and you kissed a boy you JUST MET?! Do you know how reckless that is? Lacey, I thought you had enough brains to freaking restrain yourself! I am so disappointed! Where is this...this idiot? I'm going to kick him in the balls and…"

"NO! Don't touch him."

"Why not? What are you going to do? Bite me? I'm the one who saved you ass and saved your life. I bet he's a player, and he's going to play you so hard you'll never be the same again. He's going to lead you on, and then dump you like a bag of potatoes."

"SHUT UP!" She was shaking furiously, and her fists were clenching and unclenching at her sides. Her eyes were burning with a fire so intense it almost scared me. _Almost._

"You do not get to insult him! And he won't do that to me! He…he…I think he likes me." She finished quietly.

I laughed humorously. "Bullshit. I can't believe how naive you are! No one falls in love that quickly. Especially with someone like _you_. Face it, you're not a princess. You're not what a guy looks for. You're not _special_." I spat, furious with how she was acting. She gasped as if she had been punched, her eyes widening, while the fire that was burning within her dissipated into defeat. And only then did I realize what I said.

"Shit, Lace; I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" I reached out to put my hand on her shoulder. She jerked away, as if she'd been hit. It hurt. But I had no right to be hurting here.

"Just because you don't know the meaning of happiness, doesn't mean you have the fucking right to take away mine." She whispered, and then she turned and ran. I should have followed her. But I was frozen.

One friend.

I had one friend, and I just ripped out a piece of her heart and crushed it like the ruthless bastard I am. But most of all; I was scared. I was scared because what she said was right. I was scared, because I had been pushing people around for my _whole fucking life_. I was scared, because I knew who did this to me. I promised myself I would only kill once more. I would kill _him, _and then I would run, and hide somewhere where no one could find me. I nodded in agreement with myself.

I was scared, because I was truly all alone.

**Lacey's POV:**

I ran, for the second time that day. Nothing processed. Not the fact that I was crying, not the fact that I had passed the camp boundaries, not the fact that I was wading through a river. I was so cold, but I didn't care…BAM!

At first my brain didn't even process the pain. I catapulted backwards, landing in the river. I was sitting on the river bed, my whole body (minus my head) submerged in the icy water. What the hell? It was like an invisible barrier just appeared out of nowhere. Like a wall. I felt something warm and sticky on my face; so I raised my hand out of the wet substance and gingerly touch my face.

It came away red.

I think my nose was broken, but I didn't know and didn't care. I can't believe she said those…those things! She insulted Jason to my face; and to top it off, she insulted me. And I thought we were _friends_. I scoffed in disbelief. Annabeth was a monster.

_No she's not. _

_Yes; she IS; she is a monster._

I repeated this over and over in my head; but while I thought I hated her with all of by being, and tiny part of me loved her.

And that drove me mad.

Because I knew she didn't care about me. Heck, she didn't even know the meaning of the word. I was soft, because after what she just said, I should want revenge. But I don't. Not even a little bit. Because I know she is messed up. No, remembering what Jason said. The _world_ is messed up. And that is how we are alike. We were both treated like shit. And we needed to stick together. I sighed. What happened to me? Where did the old Lace go? _Down the freaking drain_, I answered myself. A ghost of a smile adjusted my lips.

I pulled myself up from the river, everything aching. Okay, now the pain hit me.

With full force.

All over my body.

I gasped, barely staying upright. I was shivering uncontrollably, and I finally fell. I managed to break my fall by lucking thrusting my hands in front of my face, but it jarred all the bones in my body. I was exhausted, from the fight, from the emotional moods, from the magical-barrier-thingy, from the numbing shock of the river; _everything_.

Oh God, I was going to throw up. I just had enough time to move my hands before I retched all over an unfortunate yellow daisy. Well; it _was_ yellow. Now it was chunky. It felt like I gagged up every meal I had ever eaten. Suddenly, there was someone behind me, holding back my hair and rubbing my back in calming circles.

"You're okay. Just get it out. Take your time."

_Jason_. I was relieved, but I couldn't help feeling the slight twinge of disappointment pulling at my heart. I thought it could've been Annabeth. _Of course she wouldn't come_, I thought bitterly. I eventually ceased spewing, and I would've fallen into my food; which of its own accord decided to make a lovely reappearance; if Jason hadn't caught me. He picked me up easily in his arms and carried me bridal-style. As much as I loved the feeling, I was still shivering and my eyes started to close.

"No, no. Lace, come on stay awake for me. Please. Come on; think about…ah…oh! I got it; think about colours. You know the most wonderful colour? Green."

_Oh, I do like green._

"Grass in spring, and what about the green in the sea, and the gr…"

The rest drifted off, leaving me with peace and quiet. Despite the desperate look on his face, the rough shaking of my tender body, and the crazed look in his eyes; I fell unconscious.

**The Next Day:**

I woke up in a bed, a soft bed, and looked up into the plain white cloth that seemed to be the ceiling. I panicked, not remembering where I was, and jerked up into a sitting position. Ow, I regretted that. I gently lowered myself back down, and sighed in frustration. I developed a sudden itch on my nose, so I reached up to scratch it. I couldn't. I looked down at my hand, and found it in a plain white cast, from my elbow all the way down to my wrist, where the stiff material looped around my thumb, holding it into place. I tried my other hand, and was pleased to say it was injury free. I stretched it out and attempted to scratch my nose…what? I was scratching; but not feeling. What the hell? I squinted with one eye and focused on my nose. Did you know that your brain can always see your nose, it just ignores it? Useless fact from the human book; Annabeth. I ignored the pain in my heart and swallowed back the tears; because really, what was the point? Anyway, my nose was covered in plaster too, hence to the lack of feeling. Oh man, that was some itch. My eyes were actually tearing up. In an attempt to distract my mind, I examined the rest of my body. My legs were covered in cuts and dark bruises; probably from falling into the river, which was filled with sharp rocks and stones. I could live with that. The cast on my wrist, the plaster on my nose, there was a cast on my ankle; I have no idea where that came from; and I'm pretty sure there was a Band-Aid on the back of my head. I would have been perfectly content in my bed; but on what I thought was a clean cast, there was a message scribbled on the inside on my wrist.

_Meet me at the tree. We need to talk._

_Annabeth_

**_Please._**

I sigh in confusion. Talk about bi-polar emotions. I must've been on morphine or some other drug, because everything felt heavy, and every move felt forced. I sat up; slower this time; and had to steady myself by gripping the sides of the crib. I inched my legs over to the edge, and eventually they touched down on the dirt surface which must be the floor. I had to get to Annabeth. I started towards the door; but there were guards, facing in the opposite direction, but they were still there.

I could dig under? _No._

I could jump through the roof? _No._

I could attack one of the guards and strip him naked and steal his clothes and disguise myself of one of them without making any noise or alerting the other guard that's standing four feet away from him? _…_

I did a 360-turn. Oh. The walls were cloth. That was awkward. I slipped through the stained material…was that blood? Anyway, and started to head over towards the forest. I didn't know the camp that well; but I took the back-way, just in case. Unfortunately, I ran into Jason.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath. Last night I awoke at an ungodly hour of the night; and I had thought about him. _A lot. _I had come to a decision.

"Hey. Should you be up? You don't look to good."

"Aw thanks, I really appreciate that boost to my confidence." I replied feistily, and in response he just laughed. I almost joined in, but I stopped myself.

"Um…I think…the tree thing…ah…the kiss…was a mistake." I said shakily. That ceased his laughter abruptly, and his eyes narrowed with confusion. He opened his mouth to reply, but I stopped him.

"No. I can't…do this. I was just unstable and confused. I didn't know what I was doing and I was being reckless and immature. I rushed things. It went to fast. I barely knew you, for crying out loud! I didn't…" This was the hard part. "…I didn't feel anything for you. I still don't. I am sorry, but I regret it."

The look on his face nearly broke my resolve. No, it nearly _killed_ me. His usual electric eyes were devoid of colour. They were dull and screaming betrayal. His hands were shaking, but he quickly stuffed them into his pant pockets. His back humped over, giving him a look of defeat. It took all of my strength not to run to him, to comfort him, to tell him I don't mean it.

"You know, I thought I had finally found 'the one'. I thought you were amazing, and cute, and funny, and…perfect. It didn't matter to me that we had just met; I thought that made it stronger. I never thought you'd be one of _those_ girls. I never thought you were a player." He scoffed, and his vulnerable expression turned to stone. "Why did you do that? If you hated me; you could have just fucking told me instead of playing with my emotions!" I just stood there the whole time, as still and lifeless as a pole.

"I trusted you Lacey. But you are obviously not who you say you are." He whispered. He walked away, but as soon as he turned the corner, when he thought he was out of sight; I saw his body wrack with sobs, and his hands went up to cover his face. This was the shittiest feeling in the world.

I felt tears streaming down my face. I wanted nothing more than Jason to come around the corner and kiss me. Nothing more. I was finally happy, then reality had to butt it's freaking head in my lifef again.

No.

No.

It was me. _I_ had to butt in. _I_ ruined it. I just stood there for a while. Thinking. I eventually moved; but it was as if I was in a dream. I didn't really feel anything; my feet just led me to where I had to go. I was broken, and I knew I wasn't the only one. I can't believe I did that to him

And leaning against the tree where I had my first kiss; and probably last; was a blood-stained, weapon laden, tired looking Annabeth.

**Annabeth's POV:**

When I saw Lacey limp into view, plaster smothering her body, I cringed with pity. Did I do that to her? No. Although she was pretty upset. _And had a right to be, _said the voice in my head. Guilt overwhelmed me, making me shake slightly. I cleared my throat and repositioned myself from my spot leaning on the tree; and went up to help her. As she neared I saw she was absolutely _covered_ in cuts and bruises. She was limping, and I honestly had no idea how she wasn't still passed out. Apparently we both had busy night nursing our wounds.

I sat down on the grass, motioning for her to do the same. It took a while, but eventually she managed it. She just sat there glaring at me, although not with as much intensity as I had imagined.

And it all just came out.

I told her everything, leaving out nothing. She sat there and listened, not saying anything; which was exactly what I needed. Someone to listen to me. It took forever; but it was worth it. She nodded when I needed her to, squeezed my hand when I needed her too, and it took me a while before it dawned on me; she was crying.

_For me._

I finished, and I was whole again. I was stitched back up. I could be Annabeth again. I didn't need Percy. I didn't need to kill him. I didn't need to even see him again. I looked up, and felt moisture on my cheeks. We looked at each other; and I knew what I had to do.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

She looked at me and said simply, "I know." She pulled me in for a hug, and she whispered in my ear; "You were right."

I pulled away suddenly, needing an explanation. She stopped me though, by putting up her non-casted hand.

"I…I broke it off. It's over. He called me a player; he said that I hated him. You were right. I rushed things." She started sobbing, and my heart felt like it had been popped with a needle. I did this to her.

"No no no no no. Look at me." I raised her chin so I could see her eyes. They looked lifeless. I remembered when I saw her after the kiss. She looked beyond happy. She looked like she didn't have a care in the world. And of course, being me, I had to ruin it.

"No. Don't listen to me, jeez, really? Okay, look; I was sad and depressed and arrogant. I was jealous you found someone in an hour, and I was stabbed. I got scared and jealous, and I felt like I needed to protect you. I messed up, okay? He sounds like an amazing guy, and that's bloody great, because you are an amazing girl. You are strong, kind, pretty; no, beautiful, funny, light-hearted, wise, smart, and so much more. Always, always remember, that you are than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think." **(AN: quote from Winnie the Pooh)**

She appeared to calm down after a while; and I asked the question that had been bugging me since she had arrived.

"What happened to you?" I said, desperate for some answers. She looked uncomfortable.

"I…uh; after our…disagreement, I ran away. I was running and I crossed this river, well I ran into an invisible wall and…" she indicated to her body, "This happened."

My mouth fell open in disbelief. Last night after she had run off, I ran in the opposite direction. I was just…scared. I had decided I would go find Percy Jackson and kill him, and then hide. I was going to abandon Lacey and everyone I knew. I now knew I didn't need to do that; but I still felt incredibly guilty knowing I would've ditched her. I ran into an unseen too; but thankfully my injuries were slightly less serious.

"That happened to me too!" I stammered.

We looked at each other, and both of us came to a joint decision. I got to my feet and offered a hand to Lacey, and we started off.

"We need answers."

"The feeling's mutual.

**Oh, sorry, I just remembered. I said in the last chapter that the revealing would be in this chapter. Sorry, I didnt realize it would be so long. I will DEFINETELY post it in the next, and if I dont I give you permission to punch me in the face. If you have time, please review! Xxxxxxx**


End file.
